monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Beyal
Beyal (Japanese: is one of the main protagonists in Monsuno: World Master and its sequel series, Monsuno: Combat Chaos. His Monsunos are Glowblade, Arachnablade, Mysticblade and Hyper Glowblade. Information Beyal spent the majority of his life as a monk. He is also the bearer of Monsuno Sight. Personality Beyal is most comfortable in meditation. He has a hard time dealing with others, especially when those others are girls. He is also very shy, peace loving and has a very soft voice. Show Monsuno: World Master Beyal debuted in Knowledge, where he encountered Team Core-Tech and was about to battle Chase Suno before The Bookman arrived. Later, Beyal freed Team Core-Tech from captivity and explained the Library of Tebab's history to the team. Beyal and Glowblade then teamed up with Chase and Lock to battle the Bookman's Librax and succeeded in defeating it. Following the battle, Beyal introduced the team to Master Ey, and the master gave Beyal permission to join Team Core-Tech. In Breakthrough, he along with the rest of Team Core-Tech was on the run from S.T.O.R.M.. Later, Team Core-Tech attempted to break through the S.T.O.R.M. blockade, but the team was confronted by Commander Trey and then Charlemagne. Beyal assisted Chase, Bren, and Jinja in battle against Charlemagne, but the team was easily overpowered by Charlemagne's Driftblade. In R.S.V.P., he observed many of the battles in Sanctuary City alongside Team Core-Tech. Later, Beyal attempted to fight Dr. Klipse and Backslash, but Glowblade was quickly defeated. When Hargrave and Shadowhornet attacked the team from behind, Beyal confronted Hargrave and stalled him until the end of the battle. In Appleseeds, he had a chip planted on his shoulder by a disguised Latinus when Team Core-Tech was trying to follow Dax. Later, Beyal fought alongside the team against Darkspin, and managed to win in the end. In Eye, he fought alongside Dax and Jinja against Charlemagne and Commander Trey while Chase and Bren were trying to destroy the Wild Core whose power S.T.O.R.M. was trying to harness. After the Wild Core was destroyed, Charlemagne and Trey retreated, so Beyal called Glowblade back into its Core. In Deceit, he along with the rest of Team Core-Tech fell into a trap set by S.T.O.R.M. and Beyal had his Core taken away. Beyal and Jinja then retrieved the team's Cores from captured S.T.O.R.M. Elites. In Trust, he fought alongside Dax against Bren and Jinja when tensions arose in the group after Chase left with Jon Ace. Later, Beyal participated in the battle against Darkspin, where Dax gave him Arachnablade after Glowblade was defeated, and succeeded in defeating two Darkspin members. In Hunted, he fought alongside Jinja against Dom Pyro, but the two were easily overpowered, defeated, and captured. Beyal was later freed by Chase and Jon Ace at the end of the episode. In Shadow, he along with the rest of Team Core-Tech and Jon Ace infiltrated an Eklipse-controlled mining facility. There, Beyal saw a vision of Jon blowing up the facility, so he rushed to where Jon and the chunk of raw Monsuno Essence were. After a brief fight with Jon, the Shadow Effect was activated, and so Jon threw Beyal out of the room. When the facility was destroyed in a massive explosion, the team thought Beyal for dead, until Beyal returned to the team and delivered the news of Jon's fate. In Lost, he took Chase, Bren, and Jinja to The Dreaming, where they saw a disturbing vision of Lock going rogue. Later, Beyal participated in the battle against the Desert Wolves, but he was defeated alongside Dax by the rogue Lock. In Light, he, Chase, and Bren infiltrated the Library of Tebab where they encountered Dawnmaster, who took the book that Beyal was trying to find. A chase ensued, with Beyal cornering Dawnmaster and convincing him to hand over the book, but Dawnmaster simply tossed the book away, and Beyal discovered that it was a blank copy. Beyal later met up with both Bren and Dawnmaster again, and they formulated a plan to rescue Chase from the Bookman. Beyal, Bren, and Dawnmaster then escaped from the library after freeing Chase and watched as the library exploded. In Bright, he and Dax were accidentally left behind on a train and missed a battle with the Desert Wolves. Later, at Digby Droog's house, the Desert Wolves attacked again, with Beyal, Jinja, and Droog getting trapped under the collapsed roof. Monsuno Graphic Novels Monsuno: Combat Chaos Battles Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Screen_Shot_2012-08-09_at_11.51.35_AM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-09_at_11.58.32_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-03-24_at_5.09.30_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-03-24_at_5.34.38_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-03-24_at_5.39.52_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-03-24_at_6.02.29_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.47.33_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.48.54_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.18.17_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.43.08_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_5.24.42_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_5.26.30_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_6.48.13_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_9.54.32_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_12.21.49_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-12_at_7.58.05_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-02_at_12.11.45_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-26_at_8.51.06_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-26_at_8.59.33_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.01.27_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.22.55_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.05.48_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_1.16.46_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_3.32.06_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.22.50_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.43.51_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.47.42_PM.png monsuno-breakthrough-cart-b-b98.jpg Appleseeds6.png Appleseeds5.png Appleseeds2.png Beyal-Wth-beyal-monsuno-32288977-640-360.jpg monsuno_ep26pic18.jpg Monsuno: Combat Chaos 02_zps7a3838ad.jpg 16 zps8392b7de.jpg 33 zps485e07e1.jpg Beyal_Combat_Chaos.jpg monsuno_ep33pic61.jpg monsuno_ep33pic64.jpg Beyal and Dax.jpg 6fa08040.jpg 491277f0.jpg 39b8f8e9.jpg 5965f130.jpg 2725733c.jpg 6db3e51b.jpg 4170812c.jpg f2b81b51.jpg e31bb8b4.jpg 8d5e7e0a.jpg Beyal and his thothbrush.jpg Beyal snow.png Peace 1.png Others Beyal 2.png beyal-2.jpg Beyal.jpg Beyal-1.jpg 564237_195542867245831_1085348292_n.jpg images-9.jpeg 396578 500762173291863 1581407941 n.jpg Monsuno trivia.jpg Beyal_Render.png Fairyparty jp-img600x424-1347207086ap5cqr49648.jpg Category:Characters Category:Core-Tech Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced by Kirk Thornton